warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Thai/Archive 1
Welcome! Hey Thistle, I was wondering, I'm new here, so can we be friends? Mistcloud Hey, Thistle! It's Splashpelt, as of the chat. Just stoppin' by to say hi, and if you have any questions feel free to ask me! 02:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Like Splashpelt, this is Ivyheart, as of the chat. xD Welcome. I can't wait for you to put up an image on PCA, you have much potential. 04:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) For siggies (and ideas too), you could always ask a siggie maker such as Wildheart or Iceheart. They are both good with siggies. And practice makes perfect! 04:42, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Natural at coding, huh? ;) I bet you'll come up with a good font. Just look at everyone's siggie and if one of the fonts catches your eye, go take a look. 04:44, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! But its the link to Cloudskye, is it supposed to be that way? XD 04:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) xD We all do those things. 04:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Nice! I'm likin' it! 05:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea. The chat is messed up, thats as far as I know. xD 23:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to WW Thistleberry! I love your username! If you need any help with coding, I'm pretty good with it. See you around! 01:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok :) I'll go check out the chat! and yeah this wiki is AWESOME Blossomsong [[User Talk:~blossomsong~|'was here!']] 01:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) I know D: It's cuz I dont have anything on my user page yet.. btw, go on teh IRC Blossomsong [[User Talk:~blossomsong~|'was here!']] 02:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Questions Hm.. you should be able to edit the page. Have you posted a request to join the project yet? About Birdpaw, she can't have an apprentice image, because we're working on getting new blanks approved. We don't want to use the old blank right now; it'd just have to get redone anyway. When the new blank comes out, then maybe you can reserve it! 02:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I am Rainfacestar, people call me Rainface, Rain, Rainy, or Raineh. You can call me whatever. Any way, I saw the picture you put on Ivy's talk page and i think that it is beautiful. Maybe blur/smudge the stripes on it. Other then that it is beautiful! Rainface<3 03:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh Thistle, that is beautiful. ''That's better than anything I could ever do. So, here's some feedback. I'd say to define the shading below the neck, or add some if there isn't. Also, darken the shading on the feet to give the shading some more depth. My gosh, it's so pretty. ^_^ 03:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) It looks great! ^_^ 03:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC) It looks amazing Thistle. (And Ivy thought i didn't read her user page) Rainface<3 03:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes I do! But the wiki will probably get mad if you upload it here, so just give me the link from an image hosting site. ;) 03:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) If it's just an image uploading site, for links such as Iaza, they won't be mad. 03:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) That is AMAZING. You must put up an image now! Go find an alt or something. xD I think Sharpclaw gets one for being a solid, not tabby, in the manga! 03:50, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Allrighty ^-^ 03:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure! 04:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) It's kay! Byyee! 04:20, November 6, 2011 RE; Aw! Thanks. If you just tell me whta you want on your userpage, I'll put it in. And what colours too. I love neon colours, as you can see x3 So yeah! See you around, 17:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I do partially know you. XD I've seen you on the chat a couple times, though I never talked to you directly. :P And thank you very much! ^^ Your's are awesome too. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 18:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Gurl, your chararts are awesome. You should join PCA! Well, if you haven't already. Just leave a message on the project's talk page saying you want to join. :) 18:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Just go into source mode and copy this: And than you can change the colours where it says aqua. Take out color:black; . The lime green colour you just put in: lime For pruple put in #6F00FF For Orange put in #FF6600 18:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) That stinks. ): And, everybody is kind when someone joins. (Unless they're a vandal or something) :P 19:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yup! 20:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! Just remember to fill in the collar ;3 00:06, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Holy shiz women, Howchu make your chararts so awesome like that? O___O - 01:20, November 8, 2011 (UTC) YAY! your taking charart requests. 19:04, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Bahaha xD :'D The things we can make with typos, eh xD 21:26, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm flattered, Thistle, and thank you. But the project has enough leads right now. ^^ In any case, I'd vote up Atelda before myself. 21:35, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Thistlberry! How's it goin? I'm CinderxLion by the way. But you can call me Cinder,Lion, or Starshine. Hope you like the wiki so far. If you need anything just ask. ^_^ Sorry if i sound like a know it all.....Starshine☾The Full Moon Awaits☽ 22:56, November 9, 2011 (UTC) lol thanx. And i know right?!?!? i love PCA but i suck at charats XD. And you ''are doing fine. I've seen your charat and you edit here and there. You're pretty on top of things for a new user. XD i was such a fail when i first came. Starshine☾The Full Moon Awaits☽ 23:11, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I love your charart! It's good for your first one! What do you think of mine? :D 23:15, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Niceeeeee. I joined just 'cuz i love the series of Warriors. And who was your friend maybe i know them? I also like the Series Maximum Ride, Witch & Wizard, and Daniel X. Starshine☾The Full Moon Awaits☽ 23:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) 00:38, November 10, 2011 (UTC) lol Spidercat I finished your Spider-man cat request and uploaded it on your personal image. ^^ Hope you enjoy. I reverted the image for you, so you can just use Spider-cat later when the contest is over. 04:16, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Thistle , can I request you draw a picture for me for my charcter? She's a russet tabby with a white chest , muzzle , paws and tip tail. The tail is bushy . She also has sleek fur and sharp green eyes. If you look at russetfur's alt. picture , thats what I like :) Copperhawk 22:34, November 10, 2011 (UTC)Copperhawk hey Hey! Its me Mistystar! Can you make the left ear looked like it was almost completly burned off and the fur just a little darker? Thanks! 16:16, November 11, 2011 (UTC) She look sjust like Mistystar from riverclan, only she has a scar and almost completly burned off ear. The other ear not the one you did. That is what she looks like. 16:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Apprentices are allowed to vote in PCA, but our vote only counts if it's a tie. 23:26, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. 23:35, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Charat Request Can you make a charat for me? Pelt color: Golden Pelt markings: Spotted/Mottled Eye color: Ice Blue Medicine Cat =) Acornflight Med. Cat ofLunarClan! 23:57, November 12, 2011 (UTC) She-cat sorry I forgot to mention that! =) Acornflight Med. Cat ofLunarClan! 00:10, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Another thing she's long haired sorry forgot that too! =) Acornflight Med. Cat ofLunarClan! 00:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) It looks amazing thank you!! =) Acornflight Med. Cat ofLunarClan! 02:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Mentor So I am officially your mentor now. ^^ Since the mentor thing's so new, I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do first, so I guess just tell me what you wanna learn first? First, just gonna check with a couple things though, just for reference. Do you use layers? And if so, do you put shading on a separate layer than the base coat? I just wanna know cause I'll have to explain differently if you don't. ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 17:57, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Nope, you didn't forget anything, it's all good. ^^Amd awesome, that'll make it a lot easier for you to make tabbies. So, you said you just wanted to learn of different tabby STYLES, or do you also just wanna learn the basics of tabby making too? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 01:15, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, where to start, where to start.... there's so many styles. XD Well first off, I'm not sure if you know or not, but lately it's been decided that triangle, or classic tabbies (like Speckletail's warrior image) aren't really natural, so unless you can make it looks fairly natural (like on her elder image) you should try and stay away from them. People might ask you to change the, though it's your choice if you want to keep them and they can't force you. Same with Y stripe tabbies (Like Ryewhisker's image). So um, do you just want me to show you all the different styles, show you how to figure out your own, or actually teach you how to make different kind of styles that you've seen? Sorry if you don't understand things, or I ramble on about pointless things you already know. :P ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 08:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Kay, in that case it'll probably be easier to do if we went on a chat or something. Maybe we could find a time where we'd both be on and then go on WWiki chat? ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 02:45, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey! What's up? We haven't talked for a while! 03:13 Sat Nov 19 Oh, drew that yesterday. XD and I'm revenging Shelly for that picture. Trollsky She who Trolls everything 06:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Woohoo Lawl, thanks. Again, doubt it'll pass, though. :3 20:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) We have too many leads. :3 I'm perfect with waiting. 21:23, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey! What's up? I've been waiting to tslk to you for fun xD 23:22 Sun Nov 20 Well, your going to be a warrior in PCA in no time! Your on your second charart! I'm still on my first :/ 23:28 Sun Nov 20 Pfft! Yours is better! I didn't even do the stripes! Oblivion did that for me Dx My charart is not better than yours xD Besides, yeah, I comment a lot, but I still need 4 images approved beore I can be a warrior, and I haven't even got 1! P.S If you get 4 images approved, I'm nominating you :3 Only if you comment on more chararts though :P 23:36 Sun Nov 20 HAI THISTY it's me speckle can i be your friend friend nya~? ~Speckle Speckletail nya~ y'ello it's been long~ 01:37, November 21, 2011 (UTC) yay my first message besides thoses automatics nya~ ~Speckle hey i need to make up my cat character can you help? Speckletail nya~ y'ello it's been long~ 04:34, November 21, 2011 (UTC) like help me think of new character not to make a charart make up a character ~Speckle Speckletail nya~ y'ello it's been long~ 05:08, November 21, 2011 (UTC) well you cat have christmas light all over it and like BRIGHT purple eye color and blue noes XD ~Speckle Speckletail nya~ y'ello it's been long~ 18:22, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :3 Hi! Sorry I can't chat on chat, my browser keeps failing ti said. What's up? 22:33 Mon Nov 21 *sits on box* Nothing much :). The sky, the ceiling, x3. Working on some sprites for my Phoenix Wright fangame. What 'tis be up with you? Elorisa 16:25, November 25, 2011 (UTC) You. Hello, Miss Thistly. You drew a picture of me. I had to log off the computer before it was finished. I want to seeeeeee it 8D 07:13 Sat Nov 26 When you can get it, you should scan it and then upload it over my personal image 8D 01:47 Sun Nov 27 RE: COPPA Violation As I don't see the violation in question on the page or the history I can't do anything at this point. Please link me directly to the location and/or edit in which the statement was made. Thank you, 13:24, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Not important, just a point to bring up.. you remember when we were in chat the other day, and there was an underage user that was banned? I remember how she said she had seen Ouran High School Host Club, the disturbing anime i had been watching. But she was in fourth grade! Not only was she underage, but Ouran HighSchool Host Club is is very inaporate. My question is, "what was a fourth grader doing watching a rated pg13 anime?" I have no idea why i'm bringing it up with you, but it just struck me and you were in chat that day anyway :PItendstonight 09:26, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hai! Your so going to be a warrior before me! 21:06 Sun Nov 27 True. I've been here for four months, but I got GIMP at the start of this month, so did nothing for 3 months x3. Plus your chararts are better than mine xD. 21:29 Sun Nov 27 hi Hi, I'm writing fanfic on another wiki and I was wondering if I could use the name "Thistleberry" I LOVE the name! Pricklestar 00:23, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi. :3 Hai, I'm Feathermoon. I've been told about you, and they say your very epic, and I've been confused of why I haven't met you yet. But I am inactive, kind of. xD Anyway, I love your chararts, they're awesome!! ☺ Anyway, I think your a nice user, even though we haven't really met, but i hope we can in fact be friends. :3 . 04:59, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!!!! Oh. my. GOSH. I don't even know what to say! :D 21:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing :D Mkay two things. Can I be on your friends list? And I nominated you for a warrior! :D Like myself, you are AWESOME! :D 21:47, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about ^^that^^, Thistle. Sandstorm didn't read the requirements, and thus the nomination has been declined. You have to be here for at least two months. =( 21:55, November 29, 2011 (UTC) thank you for the doing a charat for me i am so happy! :D00:57, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Glameowleader Hai! What's up? Your doing really well in PCA!! 01:26 Fri Dec 2 Aw! YOu almost had your fourth charart! Your doing so well in PCA! 21:58 Sat Dec 3 Sorry Thistle :c If the apprentice blanks get approved before my image does, however, I'll let you know so you can take over. 19:06, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow, you have another charart? You'll be a warrior before me! Told ya! 22:29 Mon Dec 5 Hey! Go and click here and be happy! :) -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 02:14, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ^^ I told you. Your going to be a warrior before me. You deserve it ;) I'm sooo going to be a warrior in Febuary. 01:18 Wed Dec 7